Tonight
by KRzinhAxD
Summary: OneShot Uma surpresa está para acontecer com a Kagome... InuYasha a chama num quarto durante a festa de Miroku, e então a surpresa está para acontecer lá... Leiam! Fic um pouco hentai


**Domo, minna-san!**

**Esta é a minha segunda OneShot... xDD**

**Espero que gostem bastante! Huehuehue...**

**É meio hentai... (primeira vez que escrevo fic hentai! O.O)**

**É inspirado numa música coreana que gostei bastante! xDD**

**Não sei se escrevi bem, mas mesmo assim, espero que gostem, viu?**

**Não esqueçam de deixar reviews... com certeza... hehehe...**

**Bom, chega de enrolar! Vamos para a fic?**

"_Tonight"_

**Capítulo primeiro e último... hehehe...**

Kagome saía do parque, toda exausta, acabara de correr por lá. Pegou a toalha que carregava junto no seu pescoço, e limpou o suor. Chegou logo em casa e ao entrar, foi direto para o banheiro tomar banho. Durante o banho, Kagome ficou a pensar sobre a festa hoje à noite, e com certeza iria lá junto com seu namorado, Kouga. A garota não tinha certeza se ela gostava mesmo dele, mas ao contrário, era ele quem a amava de coração. Kagome abanou a cabeça, e saiu do banho. Colocou uma toalha em volta do seu corpo, e saiu.

TRIIIIIIM! TRIIIIIIIM!

O telefone tocou na hora em que Kagome saiu. Esta, impaciente, aproximou-se devagar do telefone e atendeu preguiçosamente.

Kagome:Moshi-moshi...

Kouga:Kagome-chan, está lembrada?

Kagome:Nani...?

Kouga:Hoje! É a festa do Miroku! Esqueceu-se?

Kagome:Ah... só...

Kouga:Então, pego você às nove, ok?

Kagome:Hai...

Kagome desligou, e olhou para o relógio. Ele marcava 7:00 p.m em ponto. Kagome esboçou um sorriso e pôs a se arrumar. Vasculhou todo o armário para procurar um vestido legal, até que no fim, conseguiu achar. O vestido era preto e a saia vinha até a coxa. Kagome admirou-se vestida, e então começou a se maquiar. Passou o lápis preto nos olhos, o rímel, o batom, e finalmente passou o seu perfume preferido. Depois de tudo isso, a garota se sentou no sofá, esperando pelo horário marcado. Pegou o seu celular, e o abriu. Lá estava a foto sua com Kouga, e então, Kagome fez uma careta. Achou mesmo que não gostava dele. Foi para o álbum de fotos e logo esboçou um sorriso lindo e alegre, vendo a foto de seu querido e amado hanyou InuYasha. Este estava sorrindo na foto, e a Kagome também, que estava ao lado deste, mostrando "v", toda alegre. Mas o sorriso logo sumiu quando alguém bateu na porta. Kagome fechou o celular apressadamente e abriu a porta. Lá estava Kouga, todo sorridente segurando um buquê de flores. Kagome sorriu, e fez o entrar. O lobinho deu um selinho na Kagome e colocou o buquê em cima da mesa.

Kouga:Cheguei muito cedo, né? Mas você já está arrumada!

Kagome:Hai.

Kouga:Está linda...

Kagome:Arigatou.(sorrindo)

Kouga:Hum... a festa está para começar, na verdade ela começa às oito. Que tal irmos agora?

Kagome:Se anata quiser...

Kouga:Ótimo, então vamos!

Kagome e Kouga saíram da casa de mãos dadas, e foram a pé mesmo até a festa. Ela estava bastante movimentada desde já, havia bastante gente. Kagome cumprimentou Miroku, e logo depois a Sango, que era sua melhor amiga e era também, a namorada do próprio Miroku. Depois, ela e Kouga passaram a tomar vinho. Kagome, enquanto bebia, olhou para os lados, se o InuYasha estava ali por perto. Mas Kouga a interrompeu, "roubando" a taça de Kagome e segurando a mão dela. Este puxou-a para a pista, onde todos dançavam valsa, e eles começaram a dançar também. Kagome pôs a cabeça no ombro de Kouga e ficou a olhar para todos os lados, quando percebeu que alguém estava fitando-a. Kagome virou o rosto naquela direção, e quase soltou uma exclamação de alegria quando viu quem era. Era InuYasha, que sorria para ela, atrás de um poste. Kagome sorriu também, e deu uma piscadela para ele. Logo, InuYasha fez um sinal para chegar mais para ela, mas a garota recusou. Não podia ficar junto com o InuYasha, na frente do Kouga. Mas InuYasha insistiu.

Kagome:(sussurrando alto mas Kouga não consegue ouvir)Putz, InuYasha, não dá pra mim ficar com você!

InuYasha:Não importa, venha!

Kagome:InuYasha, vai...!

Kouga:Algum problema, K-chan?

Kagome:Hã? Na... nada não, Kouga! Ah, olhe lá, a Ayame está chegando!

Kouga:Bah... aquela irritante...¬¬

Kagome:Mancada, Kouga... ela gosta tanto de você...

Kouga:Então, quer dizer que quer que eu vá para ela?

Kagome:Ah... sei lá... só sei que alguém está me chamando também. É uma amiga minha, a Yuka, conhece né?

Kouga:Iie...

Kagome:Ah, tudo bem, depois a apresento para você. Eu vou lá e já volto. Qualquer coisa, é só me ligar pelo celular. Até logo.

Kagome aproximou-se do poste; InuYasha sorriu quando viu a garota estava chegando, então saiu de lá e subiu as escadas. Kagome estranhou tudo isso, então resolveu seguí-lo secretamente. Quando subiu, viu que só havia pouca gente lá. Kagome aproximou-se de uma porta e logo se assustou quando InuYasha a puxou para dentro e fechou a porta. O rapaz, sem nenhuma palavra, agarrou Kagome prendendo-a contra a parede e começou a beijá-la. Kagome espantou-se no começo, mas não demorou para retribuí-lo, e então agarrou o pescoço de InuYasha. O beijo estava se tornando ardente, e os dois não queriam se separar nunca. Até que num certo tempo, se separaram devagarmente, mas ainda assim, as bocas estavam bem próximas, então InuYasha esboçou um sorriso rápido, e voltou a beijá-la. Kagome entreabriu os lábios permitindo que o InuYasha aprofundasse mais o beijo, e então ele se tornou mais ardente e mais gostoso que o anterior. Quando o beijo se cessou, InuYasha deitou Kagome na cama, e logo debruçou-se sobre ela. Kagome ficou a fitar os orbes dourados do rapaz e sorriu.

Kagome:Por que está fazendo isso, InuYasha?

InuYasha:Ora... não é óbvio? Eu amo você, e você me ama. Temos direito de fazer isso, e ninguém nos impedirá.

Kagome:Mas... o Kouga...

InuYasha:Ah, desencana! Você desmancha com ele...

Kagome:Mas é que... a okaa-san...

InuYasha:Pô, Kagome, é só hoje! Ò.Ó

Kagome:Brincadeira, seu bobinho. É claro que eu quero ficar com você hoje à noite. E... vou dar um jeito de desmanchar com aquele idiota, eu não gosto dele! E outra pessoa já quer tê-lo em seus braços...

InuYasha:Quem?

Kagome:A Ayame, é lógico.

InuYasha:Hehehe...

Kagome abraçou InuYasha com força, e este retribuiu-o. Logo este começou a tascar beijos no pescoço da garota, e ela apenas ficou quieta, abraçando InuYasha. O rapaz parou de beijar o pescoço, e começou a atacar o rosto da garota. Começou a beijar a testa primeiro, depois o nariz, e por fim, os lábios desta. InuYasha entreabriu os lábios e beijou Kagome profundamente, retirando a parte de cima do seu kimono. Kagome cessou o beijo rapidamente e ficou assustada ao ver InuYasha fazendo isso. Quando este tentou fazer isso com a Kagome, esta impediu-o, fugindo dos braços dele.

Kagome:Gomen, InuYasha, mas... eu não...

InuYasha:Por que não, Kagome?

Kagome:Gomen... a gente não pode ficar assim, com roupa?

InuYasha: ...

Kagome:Onegai... Ó.Ò **(tipo, não tenho certeza se onegai é por favor... xDD se eu tiver errada, vocês me corrijam, ok?)**

InuYasha:Tá bom, gatinha.

InuYasha beijou mais uma vez os lábios de Kagome e deitou-se ao lado da garota. Kagome sorriu tranqüilamente e abraçou InuYasha pela cintura. O rapaz enlaçou os ombros de Kagome, e esta logo recostou a cabeça no peito deste.

Kagome:InuYasha.

InuYasha:Hum...

Kagome:Promete que vai ficar calado?

InuYasha:Nani?

Kagome:Promete que vai manter isso em segredo?

InuYasha:Hai, é claro que sim!

Kagome:Se isso entrar nos ouvidos de Kouga...

InuYasha: ... Ele te mata?

Kagome:Mais ou menos isso.

InuYasha:Fica tranqs. Eu cuido dele.

Kagome:Hihihi... mas mesmo assim, Inu-kun...

InuYasha:Tá... eu guardo esse segredo inesquecível...

Kagome: ... Aishiteru, InuYasha...

InuYasha:Essa frase é minha, K-chan. Aishiteru.(sorriso)

Kagome levantou o rosto e beijou InuYasha nos lábios outra vez. Este correspondeu ao beijo com muita paixão, acariciando a nuca de sua amada. A garota também acariciava o rosto do rapaz, e beijava-o com bastante amor. Mas o beijo foi interrompido quando o celular de Kagome tocou. Esta ignorou um pouco, para terminar esse beijo gostoso, e depois que fez isso, atendeu. Era Kouga, obviamente.

Kagome:Moshi-moshi, Kouga-kun!

Kouga:K-chan, vamos embora logo, que não estou agüentando ficar aqui com a tagarela da Ayame!

Kagome:Aaahh... já?

Kouga:Por quê? Algum problema?

Kagome:Iie! Já estou indo pra lá, me espere no saguão de entrada!

Kagome desligou e olhou desapontada para o InuYasha. Mas este esboçou um sorriso, e abraçou Kagome carinhosamente.

InuYasha:Tudo bem, foi bom enquanto durou, K-chan. Foi um tempo curto, mas... voltarei a ver você novamente.

Kagome:Hai... (retribui o abraço) Eu... vou dar um jeito de ver você outra vez... falarei tudo direitinho com o Kouga...

InuYasha:Hai...

Kagome:Olha lá, não pode falar sobre isso para os outros, heim! Nem com o Miroku, se falar isso... nós nunca mais poderemos nos ver... (triste)

InuYasha:(levantando o queixo da garota)Fica calma, manterei em segredo.

Kagome:Arigatou! Tô indo, Inuzinho!

InuYasha:Ja ne!

Kagome beijou pela última vez o InuYasha e chegou para a porta. Virou-se, e lançou-lhe um olhar carinhoso.

Kagome:Eu te amo, InuYasha.

InuYasha:Eu também te amo, Kagome.(sorriso)

Kagome esboçou um sorriso carinhoso e saiu do quarto. InuYasha correu para olhar na janela, queria ver a sua amada pela última vez. Logo, Kagome saiu com o Kouga, e sem que o lobinho percebesse, a garota olhou para cima. Lá estava InuYasha, que esboçava um sorriso para Kagome, e então ela retribuiu-o. O rapaz ficou na janela até a Kagome segurar o braço de Kouga e desaparecer de vista.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FIM!**

**Aêêê... terminei! xDD**

**Ah... não sei se vocês gostaram...**

**Falando sério, nem tava muito hentai, vai!**

**É que não gosto de aprofundar muito nesses assuntos...**

**Só quis escrever essa fic porque deu vontade... xPP**

**Bom, minna-san, espero que tenham gostado!**

**Deixem reviews... onegai! Ó.Ò REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

**Nada mais a declarar… xDD**

**Kissus e ja ne!**

**Yejin Rin Yukimura.**


End file.
